Reencuentro
by Amaki Kimagawa
Summary: A las puertas de Konoha se desarrolla lo que parece ser un encuentro inesperado, pero muy anhelado.


Aquí vamos con otro one shot. Insisto, espero les guste o -por último- sea de su agrado.

Si algo les queda dando vueltas me lo hacen saber.

Esto va para aquello que leyeron mi fic anterior. Ojalá no quede en deuda... ¿vale? MUAC.

**No es un Universo Alterno. Se ambienta en un "supuesto" nuevo encuentro entre los protagonistas...**

**Rεεηсυεηтяо**

_**Tsuki-chan20 o Amaki Kimagawa**__** (**__son la misma__**)**_

Ellos estaban, otra vez, parados frente a frente como aquella última vez. Como aquel encuentro de hace tiempo en que todo quedó… en nada. Le miraban a los ojos fijamente, intentando encontrar lo que hace tanto ellos buscaban. Una muestra de su aprecio, por muy pequeña que fuera, no les importaba. Solo querían su atención, porque ellos le querían aún. Porque a ellos les tenía sin cuidado lo que otros pudiesen pensar. Era su amigo, así fue y así siempre será.

Que fuese un asesino sin piedad, sanguinario y carente de emociones, tampoco les importaba. Lo aceptaban, le perdonaban cada error voluntario e involuntario. Después de todo, la vida se construye con errores, solo los mediocres podrían pensar que un hombre no puede ni debe equivocarse.

Pero el miraba a la nada con esa infinita indiferencia.

¿Qué ocurre contigo Sasuke?

Tu hermano ya ha muerto, tu venganza está acabada, ¿qué buscas ahora?

Te hemos buscado infinidad de veces, te seguimos donde quiera que vayas, solo buscando encontrar en ti alguna huella de tu pasado junto a nosotros.

¿Recuerdas acaso todo aquello que construimos a tu lado? ¿Reconocerías en tus recuerdos los momentos que vivimos, las misiones, las instancias en que compartimos como camaradas en un mismo objetivo?

¿Seguirás negando los lazos que dices ya no poseer, solamente por tu hambre insaciable de poder y la egoísta personalidad que hoy te acompaña?

Y él ahora les miraba, pero era aquella mirada que ellos no querían encontrar. Ese rostro cansado de batallas, pero brillando en sus pupilas más que la luz del sharingan, el alma corrompida y destruida.

Y él se preguntaba:

¿Qué sabrían ellos de la podredumbre de aldea que habitaban? ¿Sabrían acaso de la injusticia en la que vivió por tantos años la honra de su clan? ¿El daño, injustamente cometido, contra el único ser vivo que de verdad le apreció, su hermano?

No, ellos probablemente no estuviesen enterados. Y era mucho mejor dejarles con su estúpida inocencia, creyendo que él volvería a habitar en aquel lugar que no significaba nada para él.

Les hacia daño… él lo sabia. Mas tarde o temprano se lo agradecerían.

El día que el destruyera el fruto de sus trabajos y la esperanza mantenida con el tiempo, ese día, conocerían de verdad su naturaleza, sus miedos y su rencor inextinguible.

Ellos, tan seguros en su utopía, creyendo ciegamente que lograrían cambiar los acontecimientos. Pero las cartas ya estaban echadas, aún antes de nacer ellos, el juego debía jugarse porque era tiempo del cambio.

…era tiempo… del principio del final…

Naruto creía tener una amistad que sostener y proteger. Su valiente y crédulo corazón aún sostenía la esperanza de ver renacer al viejo Sasuke, aquel que aunque no lo demostrara, alguna vez le había tenido un mínimo aprecio. Aquel amigo/rival con el cual sostener duelos seguidamente para encontrar al más valiente, para probar quien poseía mayor fuerza, un carácter más aguerrido.

Era tan simple como aquello… Naruto tenía ilusiones.

Sakura en cambio, guardaba un amor imperecedero, carente de exigencias y una entrega total. Ella ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar malos tratos y miradas frías. Pero estaba dispuesta a ser un apoyo para él, quería ganarse su corazón sin frivolidades y hacerle ver que cuando se ama sinceramente no se pide nada a cambio, solo se da amor y nada más.

Era sencillo también… Sakura quería curar sus heridas… y cicatrizar las propias.

Y Sasuke, Sasuke quería una venganza, tenía un objetivo que cumplir y le tenían sin cuidado los sentimientos de sus viejos compañeros de equipo. ¿Acaso jamás lo comprenderían?

Mal por ellos, porque él no cesaría con sus planes, aunque ahora estuviesen interponiéndose en su objetivo. Les quería fuera de su vista. Cuando él ingresara a "esa" corrompida aldea el final llegaría para todos los que se interpusiesen en su camino… Era esa la idea desde un principio…

El final no se avecinaba… ya había llegado.

**THE END**

**¿AH? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Merece siquiera un review?**

ya saben : **FIC SIN REVIEWS = ESCRITOR FRUSTRADO. BYE**


End file.
